rangers_of_oblivionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow
Shadow Wild Souls specialize Weaken and Status, giving hunters the ability to deprive their enemies of their powers to the point of incapacitation. This opens up opportunities for hunters to cause further and potentially greater damage. Goddess of the Night·Nyx A Shadow god, the maiden of the night, and the mistress of the palace of dreams. Legend has it that Nyx was the wife of Nox, the great god of darkness (other accounts state that she was his daughter), and controlled the night and dreams. Fickle and capricious, she, more than any of the gods, liked to play tricks on humans. Unlike the other gods, she never sought offerings from human beings. Instead, she would use dreams to tempt people into the darkness, where she would hunt them for pleasure. Before the Twilight of the Gods, she attempted to use her power to hide in the deepest, darkest night, but ultimately she could not escape her destiny. Eye of the Abyss·Sitri A Shadow god, the goddess of pain, and the watcher of the abyss. Sitri lurks in the deepest depths of the abyss and gazes from the darkness as life comes to an end. The closer one is to death, the easier it becomes to feel her stare. And her stare means only one thing: The end has come. Cold and unfeeling, she believes pain to be the only thing of value as life reaches its inevitable conclusion. Bloodcurdling screams of agony are what she prizes above all else, and the only thing that brings her pleasure. The First Vampire·Viktor A Shadow god, the devourer of life, and the prince of blood. Viktor was originally a dragon created by Tiamat to be her son and heir. Most unusually, he possessed knowledge comparable to that of the gods. In order to escape the stifling control of the Dragon Mother, he formed an alliance with Nox, and became a true god after acquiring shadow power. He had the unique ability to absorb ether from the blood of living things, but this rendered him unable to go out in daylight. Appearing as a melancholy young man with extravagant clothing and pale skin, he never spoke of his past and was estranged from the rest of the gods. His loneliness occasionally drove him to attempt to create a family of his own, just like the Dragon Mother, but the results were far from ideal... Goddess of Magic·Morgana A Shadow god, the spawn of a curse, a scholar of magic, and the most unconventional of the Shadow gods. Although born of the abyss, Morgana had no interest in destruction. Instead, her fascination lay in the mysterious workings of ether. She once spent a hundred years immersed in the study of divine power, ether and related supernatural phenomena. As a result, she was highly skilled at employing her own unique means to manipulate divine power, a practice that she referred to as an art. When she set her mind to something, she would become completely absorbed in the the matter at hand. She loathed those who would use divine power to commit acts of violence. Despite this, many of the divine power techniques she devised could also be used to cause death and destruction on a massive scale. Maiden of Discord·Pandora A Shadow god, the Maiden of Discord born of the abyss, and the most beautiful daughter of Nox, the God of Darkness. When Pandora appeared, everything around her would plunge into discord and strife. Neither gods nor mortals were immune. With her head of fiery red hair, one could be forgiven for thinking she was just (an) innocent young lady. However, she was immensely proud of the many conflicts sparked, watching with glee as life withered and died in the chaos. People feared her but could not bring themselves to hate her. After all, she simply ignited the embers of discord that were already smoldering beneath the surface. Mistress of Winter·Skadia A Shadow god, the companion of the Northern wind and squawking crows, and the goddess who guides the dead. The embodiment of winter, Skadia controlled cold, ice, snow and all their fatal effects. Despite her icy exterior, she was in fact uncharacteristically merciful for a Shadow god, and only took the lives of those who had lost the will to survive. Some courageous souls who never abandoned the struggle to survive in even the most hopeless of situations would awake to find Skadia guiding them to a glorious rebirth. However, her words and actions did not betray this merciful heart. The most the souls she guided ever saw was her vague silhouette and the haunting light of her lantern. Avatar of War·Khan A Shadow Wild Soul, the embodiment of worldly strife, and a ferocious beast. Whether god or man, Khan would confront anyone and attempt to draw them into a fight, which resulted in him being detested by the other gods. He also had the irritating trait of taking the complete opposite view in any and all matters. Consequently, none of the other gods wanted anything to do with him. However, he was extremely powerful and never minded being alone. When the Second War of the Gods broke out, he leapt into the chaos of the battlefield and savaged everyone he saw in a frenzy of bloodlust. This forced all belligerents to focus their attacks on him, finally annihilating him once and for all. Category:Wild Soul Category:Shadow